protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Carta aberta à Conferência de Grupos Revolucionários, realizada na Inglaterra em Maio de 1973
Eclipse e Reemergência do Movimento Comunista ;François Martin NOTA DOS TRADUTORES: Esta carta foi enviada aos grupos que participaram da conferência e algumas pessoas, na Inglaterra e outros lugares, como uma contribuição para a discussão, para ser reproduzida e criticada. Ela resume alguns pontos essenciais, que seus autores deliberadamente simplificaram. Conscientes do caráter abstrato deste texto, queremos que ele seja o ponto de partida para uma discussão maior. I Deve-se retornar à análise do capital para compreender a importância das lutas atuais dos proletários, e também a natureza dos grupos revolucionários e nossos problemas. A ação revolucionária não é uma repetição do passado, nem é totalmente diferente do que foi. Não há necessidade de abandonar noções relevantes: devemos compreendê-las e desenvolvê-las. II Os conflitos entre lucros e salários são apenas um aspecto de um movimento mais geral. O capital é uma acumulação de valor, isto é, de trabalho abstrato cristalizado Marx, Grundrisse (Pelican Books, 1973). . O caráter subversivo do proletariado surge do movimento de valorização e desvalorização. A verdadeira teoria comunista, como foi expressa por Marx e depois esquecida pela maioria dos marxistas, inclusive muitos revolucionários verdadeiros, não separa a “economia” da “luta de classes”. O Capital de Marx destrói os campos especializados de conhecimento. Somente conseguiremos ver os potenciais comunistas no capitalismo se compreendermos a sociedade moderna como um todo. III É inútil perder tempo discutindo se as ações proletárias surgem das crises econômicas ou se a luta dos operários cria dificuldades econômicas. O proletariado é uma mercadoria que tende a destruir-se enquanto tal, porque o sistema o ataca e suas condições de vida tornam-se insuportáveis. O capital tenta reduzir os salários e expulsar parte da classe operária da produção: ambas as tendências são conseqüências da acumulação de valor. O proletariado é um valor que não pode mais existir enquanto tal. IV A origem da crise não está no esgotamento do mercado, tampouco no aumento dos salários, mas na queda da taxa de lucro, que em si mesma inclui a ação dos operários. Como soma de valor, o capital encontra uma crescente dificuldade de valorizar-se na taxa média. Superprodução e aumento de salários têm sua importância, mas são apenas um momento do processo. V A revolução transforma todos os elementos sociais (pessoas, coisas, relações, idéias, natureza etc.) numa comunidade. A base material para tal sociedade já existe, porém todos esses componentes estão ainda dominados pelo valor, seja na forma de capital ou de simples mercadorias. A força de trabalho é uma mercadoria. Ao invés de capacitar o homem para se apropriar do mundo em níveis materiais, intelectuais e afetivos, o trabalho é apenas um meio de incrementar valor Rubin, Essays on Marx's Theory of Value, Black & Red, 1972.. A sabotagem tem sido uma tentativa de livrar-se do valor como relação social. Deve-se ter isso em mente quando se consideram greves selvagens, rebeliões etc., mesmo quando essas ações não assumem e expressam uma perspectiva comunista. VI O comunismo não é apenas um estágio que será alcançado no futuro: ele é também a força motriz do movimento atual. Isso nos ajuda a compreender como as rebeliões de Watts, Detroit e Newark (1965-7) atacaram a mercadoria Situationist International, The Rise and Fall of the Spectacular Commodity Economy (1966), embora não tenham ultrapassado a esfera da distribuição. Isso também nos ajuda a compreender porque os operários da UCS (Upper Clyde Shipyard) na Escócia foram levados a fracassar desde o princípio: não porque sua ação não tenha sido organizada de uma maneira democrática, mas nenhuma mudança decisiva pode ocorrer enquanto os operários permanecerem na esfera da unidade de produção e gestão. O proletariado continua sendo a força revolucionária dominante, mas sua ação ultrapassa o limite da fábrica. A revolução muda a sociedade como um todo. VII A crise não pode ser estudada abstraindo o comunismo e vice-versa. Isso não significa que todas as crises têm potencialidades comunistas. O crash de 1929 foi uma crise no interior da economia e sociedade existentes, e não uma crise da economia e da sociedade. Isso ocorreu numa época em que a força social ativa - a classe operária - já havia sido derrotada. Não é o caso de hoje. De agora em diante, a guerra civil é possível, mesmo que as lutas atuais não mostrem uma atividade comunista positiva. Um movimento comunista extremo e violento ainda não surgiu das situações limitadas que têm acontecido. VIII A forma do movimento proletário é sempre realizada pelo seu conteúdo, pelo que ele pode de fato fazer em uma dada situação. No passado, uma revolução tinha de desenvolver alguns dos fundamentos do comunismo que ainda não haviam sido totalmente criados pelo capital. Uma mediação econômica e política era necessária, uma organização separada Critique of the Gotha Programme, de Marx (1875). . Os partidos socialistas perderam rapidamente seu impulso “revolucionário”. Organizações unitárias nasceram de uma luta contra o reformismo a IWW, depois a AAU e AAU-E, na Alemanha Workers' Voice, The Origin of the Movement for Workers' Councils in Germany; Aberdeen Solidarity, The KPD, 1918-24. . Tinham como objetivo a união geral de militantes radicais e rejeitavam a interferência de grupos políticos. Sua atitude foi certa e ilusória ao mesmo tempo: os limites impostos pela fábrica são tão perigosos quanto os impostos pela política. Quando atacaram a sociedade, assumiram uma forma diferente, como na insurreição do Ruhr (1920). A ação cotidiana por “reformas” ainda tinha um impacto revolucionário. Movimentos como a CIO foram tentativas de lutar por reivindicações operárias da maneira mais intransigente Root and Branch, The Sitdown Strikes of the 1930s, 1971.. Esta foi a última luta antes da vitória do capital, a segunda guerra mundial. Hoje em dia, a situação é diferente. O reformismo é planejado pelo capital. As mais importantes greves mostram que os operários se esforçam por algo mais do que as demandas oficiais. A organização não-oficial não é principalmente uma maneira de alcançar reivindicações específicas, mas um modo de criar novas relações para outra luta, que ainda não é possível. Organizações permanentes e formais (tanto política quanto unitária) tendem a funcionar como um fim em si mesmas. A organização revolucionária não pode mais existir enquanto tal, como um instrumento que será usado depois. Ela somente pode ser organização das tarefas. IX Esse fenômeno corresponde a uma crise dentro do movimento. Por um lado, a organização é crescentemente necessária; por outro, organizações permanentes e instituídas, que existem independentemente de sua função, são reacionárias. O resultado é a considerável fraqueza do movimento, que é em parte inevitável. Há cinqüenta anos, a necessária existência de grupos formais criou outros perigos. Não existe fórmula mágica. Nosso próprio esforço não tem sido totalmente adequado. Porém, a solução não está numa atitude exclusivamente orientada para a fábrica, mas antes na expressão dos mais profundos aspectos das lutas. Corremos o risco de propor meros “princípios”. A abstração é um sinal de isolamento social. Seja como for, todos os verdadeiros revolucionários estão agora atuando junto com os operários de uma forma ou outra, e muitos deles são operários. Um ponto de vista radical implica a sistemática atividade nessa direção, e não apenas “contatos”. X As oposições burocracia x base e maioria x minoria são reais, mas secundárias. O comunismo é o movimento da vasta maioria, e os operários devem controlar sua ação por si mesmos. Neste sentido, o comunismo é “democrático”. O que é errado é sustentar a democracia como princípio. A única posição revolucionária consiste em avançar primeiro o conteúdo do movimento, e depois suas formas. Chefes e líderes sindicais tiram vantagem das ações da minoria e da maioria quando lhes convém. As lutas operárias muito freqüentemente começam pela ação de uma minoria. O comunismo não é o domínio de uma minoria ou da maioria. Tampouco a democracia funciona como um processo normal, sem ser organizada ou mesmo proposta; ela se torna uma instituição que age de um modo conservador, como todas as outras instituições. É basicamente errado enfatizar o momento e o mecanismo da tomada de decisões. Esta separação é típica do capital Marx, Theories of Surplus-Value, Vol. I, Lawrence and Wishart, 1969, p. 409. . Uma iniciativa radical inclui decisões - suas próprias decisões - sem qualquer tomada de decisões. Os trabalhadores devem decidir por si mesmos: mas o que é uma decisão? Ela sempre depende do que já aconteceu. Toda vez que uma decisão revolucionária é alcançada democraticamente, ela já foi preparada previamente. Quem levanta a questão determina a resposta; quem organiza o voto já possui a decisão. Isto não é uma abstração, este problema se apresenta em toda luta. O revolucionário não propõe uma forma diferente de organização, mas uma solução diferente daquela do capital e dos sindicatos. XI Os conselhos operários foram uma forma de luta proletária cujo conteúdo comunista não aparece plenamente de um modo positivo. Mesmo na Alemanha, o movimento foi incapaz de alterar a estrutura social. O “comunismo de conselhos”, como oposto ao “comunismo de partido”, enfatizou a forma em detrimento do conteúdo. Pannekoek, em Os Conselhos Operários, define o comunismo como um sistema democrático de contabilidade de valores. O problema com Castoriadis e o Solidarity não é que eles estejam errados sobre as dinâmicas do capitalismo, mas que eles escolheram ignorá-las. No início de 1926, a KAI (Internacional Comunista dos Operários) descreveu o capitalismo como desenvolvimento de um tipo de pirâmide social sem distinções de classe, que é uma visão semelhante a de Castoriadis. Entretanto, a análise do capital como uma acumulação de valor explica como a concorrência cria o monopólio e como a democracia cria a burocracia. O capital se torna burocrático como um resultado de suas leis invariantes. Enquanto princípios, democracia e burocracia são igualmente errados. Ambos implicam a separação entre decisão e ação. A decisão se torna um momento aparentemente “especial” e privilegiado, mas ela é de fato pré-determinada. Numa época em que o proletariado era incapaz de atuar enquanto classe, o comunismo de conselhos ainda era positivo. A contradição fundamental não aparecia. Daí a procura por outra solução, num nível superficial. Isso agora é cada vez mais reacionário. O comunismo deverá derrotar a autogestão e sua ideologia pseudo-operária. XVII Combater a rejeição de Marx por Castoriadis é só um passo. A evolução de Socialisme ou Barbarie (1949-65) foi um processo lógico. Em seus primeiros textos, Castoriadis encara o valor como mero instrumento de medida, como um conceito útil, não como a realidade do capital. O comunismo de conselhos jamais concebeu o capitalismo como relação social, mas como sistema de gestão. Em Marx and Keynes Porter Sargent, Boston, 1969. Resumido em Internationalism, No. 2. , Mattick interpreta a análise do valor como uma crítica da natureza superficial da economia clássica: ele não vê a realidade do valor como um mecanismo social. XIII Existem e ocorrerão muitas lutas nas quais os elementos comunistas permanecerão muito fracos. Uma visão excessivamente otimista nos levaria a acreditar que estamos à beira da revolução, e isso nos permitiria evitar a questão de nossa própria intervenção. Mas não se pode afirmar que o comunismo não é ativo em casos em que ele não age positivamente. O que os operários radicais não fazem é tão importante quanto o que eles fazem. Nada pode ser eficiente sem uma clara perspectiva comunista. A pesquisa mais minuciosa sobre as greves selvagens ou sobre as taxas de lucro não nos leva a compreender para onde estamos indo. XIV Alguns grupos são uma expressão mais “direta” do proletariado. Outros podem ser mais “dogmáticos” quando tentam criticar todo o movimento histórico. Suas origens e experiências são muito diferentes. Os revolucionários são capazes de compreender e criticar uns aos outros. A comunicação é vital. Aqueles que estão apenas interessados na teoria, bem como aqueles que estão apenas interessados em organizar a atividade alheia, estão fora do movimento comunista. Le mouvement communiste Abril, 1973 Categoria:Eclipse e Reemergência do Movimento Comunista